


Fault

by Julindy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Phil Coulson, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Needs a Hug, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julindy/pseuds/Julindy
Summary: Il pense. A tout ceux qu'il aime, et à tout ce qui le détruit à petit feu. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de graver. (Saison 2)





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaelyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/gifts).

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Dans la catégorie "texte absolument pas prévu", cet OS détient la palme ! Écrit en deux heures, corrigé en moins d'une, ce texte est surtout dédié à un personne : Kaelyan. Kae, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je voulais te remercier encore une fois pour ta présence et ton soutien à mes côtés ces derniers temps, alors que je vivais une période très difficile. Tu vas me dire que je n'avais pas à faire ça, mais eh, c'est mon texte, mes doigts et mon imagination, donc je fais ce que je veux ! Et si ça ne te plait pas... on va dire que c'est ton cadeau de Noël !
> 
> Disclaimer: Baratin habituel, rien n'est à moi...
> 
> Timeline: début saison 2
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Tout est calme, et silencieux. La nuit est claire, et la pleine lune baigne les entrepôts d'une lumière blanche presque irréelle. Installés en bordure de la ville, il suffirait qu'ils lèvent la tête pour voir les étoiles. Mais tout ça, Phil ne le sait pas, car il est enfermé depuis des heures dans cette pièce sans fenêtre, attelé à son ouvrage avec une rage et un désespoir qu'il n'a jamais ressenti auparavant.

Le masque de sureté et d'assurance qu'il arbore avec une fausse arrogance le jour lui a comme explosé au visage, tombant à ses pieds avec un bruit mat. _Brisé_. Les membres de plomb et le cœur au bord des lèvres, il continue pourtant de graver sur le mur ces symboles étranges qui brulent dans son esprit, avec l'impression tenace que c'est son propre cœur qu'il taillade ainsi.

C'est déjà la deuxième fois depuis le début de la semaine, et ils ne sont que le mercredi. Jeudi peut-être, au vu de l'heure qui doit probablement être tardive. Ou matinale, qu'importe. Mais jamais auparavant les crises n'ont été si violentes. Elles se rapprochent, s'amplifient, deviennent totalement hors de contrôle. Et même s'il se veut fort, il perd pied. _Inéluctablement_.

Il est le directeur du Shield maintenant. Il a des devoirs, des impératifs, des obligations, et plus de compte à rendre à personne. Il est seul avec une poignée d'agents restés loyaux, et doit tout reconstruire de ses mains. Mais à chaque fois qu'il y pense, il revient graver avec plus de force la somme de ses échecs, comme un exutoire à cette frustration qui pourtant jamais ne s'apaise.

Il pense à Hydra, et la façon dont ces traitres étaient infiltrés jusqu'au cœur du Shield, de sa propre équipe, et ont causé la fin de l'organisation telle qu'ils la connaissaient. _Comment ai-je pu être si aveugle…_

Il pense à tous ces agents qu'il a connus et entrainés, morts sous les balles d'Hydra. _Tant de victimes…_

Il pense à tous ces agents qu'il a connus et entrainés, pour mieux lui planter un couteau dans le dos. _Tant de coupables…_

Il pense à Ward, enfermé au sous-sol, et qui les a détruits de l'intérieur. _J'aurais la tête de ce salopard._

Mais à chaque fois, la colère se mue en douleur viscérale, plus profonde encore que la haine, quand il se risque à penser à son équipe. Ces personnes qu'il respecte, qu'il chérie, qu'il _aime_, sans jamais avoir su comment leur dire. Eux sont endormis, travaillent ou errent sans but quelque part dans le bunker qui leur sert d'abri, inconscients de la tempête qui gronde dans son esprit.

Il pense à Trip, qui n'a jamais été aussi silencieux que depuis la trahison de Garrett. _Il nous a tous trahis, moi compris._

Il pense à Jemma, sa petite scientifique encore tellement innocente, qu'il a envoyé infiltrer les labos d'Hydra avec seulement l'agent Morse pour veiller sur elle. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?_

Il pense à Fitz, tellement diminué, luttant pour trouver ses mots et ne s'adressant plus qu'à une hallucination ayant pris les traits de Simmons. _Si tu savais comme je m'en veux pour tout ce que Ward vous a fait subir._

Il pense à May, qui tient les émotions en si piètre estime, et qui pourtant n'essaye même plus de dissimuler son inquiétude à son sujet quand ils sont seuls tous les deux. _Est-ce toi qui a changé May, ou bien moi ?_

Il pense à Skye, dont le visage semble se décomposer un peu plus à chaque nouveau rejet de sa part, et qui pourtant garde vaillamment la tête haute, obéissant à ses ordres comme un brave petit soldat. _Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerai te dire Skye. Tant de choses que tu ne sauras jamais._

Il pense à sa famille complètement détruite. _Tout est de ma faute._

C'est cette pensée qui domine toutes les autres. Sa famille, sa responsabilité et sa faute.

Et tandis qu'une unique larme coule sur sa joue, seule témoin de sa souffrance, il sent son cœur se briser un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Parce qu'il ne peut quand même pas s'empêcher de graver.


End file.
